1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward the field of water spray shielding devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which is mounted to the undercarriage of a vehicle and positioned between the wheels of said vehicle in order to divert water spray from being emitted from said vehicle and into the adjacent line of traffic.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is common knowledge to anyone who has ever driven down a highway during a rain storm that passing a tractor trailer can be a harrowing experience. That is, tractor trailers tend to emit water spray laterally from their wheels. This spray acts to impair the visibility of any automobile attempting to pass the tractor trailer. In some instances, visibility is reduced to mere inches, greatly increasing the likelihood of an automobile accident.
Many devices have been proposed over the years to address the emission of water spray from a tractor trailer, or similar vehicles. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,119 to Earnest shows a splash guard apparatus which completely encloses the trailer wheels of a tractor trailer, and a front guard behind the front wheels of the cab portion of the vehicle. While this approach might be effective, it is certainly cumbersome. The immense weight of the splash guard would certainly decrease a vehicle's mileage. Additionally, fabrication costs associated with such an apparatus would be very high.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,262 to Goings shows a slightly more sophisticated side splash guard for trailer trucks. Namely, motor driven panels may be implemented during adverse weather conditions to prevent transverse spray emission. However, the panels are also cumbersome, having been mounted to the outside portion of the trailer, and adding significant extra dimensions to the overall width of said trailer. Moreover, the track used to raise and lower the panels would be susceptible to jams from stones, pebbles, or other common road debris emitted from operation of the wheels even in good driving conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,943 to Innis, a more rudimentary sliding splash guard is shown. The panels in this invention are to be manually adjusted by an individual instead of the motor-driven panels of Goings. Once again, however, the panels are mounted to the outside portion of the trailer, adding significant extra width to said trailer. And, again, the track on which the panels slide could become jammed with various pieces of road debris.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,221 to Goings another side shield is shown. In this attempt, Goings implements a flexible screen together with an endless chain and motor system. This time, Goings attempts to mount the device within the wheel wells of the tractor trailer. Such placement, however, can only impair access to the device should it need to be repaired or replaced. Furthermore, fabrication and maintenance expenses for such a device would be high.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,129 to Morris, a vehicle wheel well skirt device is shown. Said device is mounted over the periphery of a vehicle's wheel wells. The skirt is made of a thin material with many critical points, or areas of stress concentration, and is therefore susceptible to breakage. The shape of the skirt would tend to catch spray instead of diverting it. Repeatedly catching spray would serve to subject the skirt to fatigue issues. Moreover, the shape of the skirt would tend to collect dirt, dust, and other debris increasing the likelihood of structural failure.
As such, there are problems with the devices presented in the prior art in the field of spray shielding devices. The prior art lacks a spray shielding device which is both lightweight, easily mounted, readily accessed, and robust enough to survive exposure to road debris, while still able to divert ample amounts of water spray.